Pokémon Contingency: Book 1
by Slimcrackers
Summary: Original story and all the characters are OC's (except the Pokémon). Takes place in a new region. Kirt and his best friend Lewis receive their first Pokémon and begin their journey to get all 8 badges and become the champion. However, a sinister force is at work behind the scenes that could end Pokémon as they know it forever! My first fanfic! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO POKEMON**

**I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS**

Hey guys, this is my first story so let me know what you think! Please rate and review and let me know if you want it to continue.

* * *

Sunlight rays cast dancing shadows across Kirt's room. The morning was emerging and Kirt was already up. He had become 16 only just a week ago and that meant that he was finally going to get his own pokémon. He could barely contain his excitement as he hastily pulled on a white undershirt and khaki shorts and sprinted down the steps of his apartment. He passed the empty kitchen counter and stopped to view the rising colors of the sun over the calm ocean. It was going to be another hot summer day in Acreage Town. Something caught Kirt's eye right before he reached the door. He turned and looked at the old coffee pot sitting on the glass table in the kitchen. Sitting under it was a note that someone had left. Kirt grabbed it and looked it over. Drawn in script on the wrinkled yellow piece of paper was a note from his uncle.

_Dear Kirt,_

_I'm out catching magikarp today, keep safe._

_ -Uncle Lee_

Kirt crumpled the note and left it in his pocket before heading through the front door. He took handle of his red bicycle and rode off into the town. He sped by the postman and the still sleepy few who were out walking with their beloved pokémon. He took a sharp turn at a stop sign and progressed into a neighborhood with large live oak trees twirling into the heights above. Kirt was warmed by the light that shone through the breaks in the leaves. He let his bike come to a rough stop on the brown, earthy yard of his best friend Lewis. Lewis came out of his garage holding onto his own bike just as Kirt was running up to get him.

"Hey hey, he's actually awake!" Kirt said shaking hands with Lewis.

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Lewis replied sleepily.

"Well let's not waste time!" Kirt shouted as he jumped on his bike leaving Lewis to pry his from the garage.

"Hey, wait up!" Lewis called, but Kirt was already tearing down the asphalt with the wind in his ears.

They rode through the small town, admiring the sea side and thinking about what the rest of the kids in town would be doing today. They made their way to the park that lay in the midst of the town, and they took the route that they had so many times before and came to a large spindling tree just in front of the pond. Several pidgeys took flight as Kirt and Lewis approached.

"You know every time I look at this thing, I just have to believe that it's our greatest achievement." Kirt said staring up at the wooden structure perched in the branches. There was a rope ladder hanging down that the boys climbed and once again they were in their safe haven. There were uneven floorboards and only two chairs and a table, but that was all they needed; they were proud. They had one window with a clear view into the pond, and a second across from it that showed the town. They even had a trapdoor in the ceiling allowing them to sit upon the roof and get a better picture of the sky. They set out checkers as they usually did and then began discussing what they thought they would each be offered as starters in the next couple days.

"I don't know about you, but the grass starter is going to be the best, regardless of whatever it is!" Lewis explained.

"I dunno dude, water seems like the ticket to me," Kirt protested. They continued their game of checkers and talked more and more as the day went on. They both were impatient to begin their pokémon journeys that would hopefully start two days from then The sun rose higher in the sky and the average bustle of maybe 12 town residents that were actually not still asleep began. As the two ran out of board games they degraded into simply arm wrestling.

"I'm just saying that although Professor Stump is nice enough to give us our starters, he's a little weird. I mean I'm grateful and all—don't get me wrong—he's just odd. You can't deny that," Lewis conversed.

"Yeah I get what you're saying. He's definitely got a few screws loose," Kirt agreed.

"But anyways—" Lewis was interupted by a loud yell.

"HELP! Somebody stop that thief!" called a raspy voice. Lewis and Kirt raced to the window and glanced outside to see none other than the portly Professor Stump in pursuit of a tall dark dressed man. The two boys made their way to the ground and then followed the heated chase. The dark dressed man had backed up onto the long dock overlooking the pond, and Stump had him cornered. They could see beads of sweat dripping off of Stump's balding head as he muttered.

"Gotta do everything myself around here." Kirt and Lewis approached cautiously.

"Sir?" Kirt asked with trepidation.

"Kid, get ready, cause when I take this guy down you gotta be ready to get what's in his hand," Stump said quietly to Kirt without ever once making eye contact.

"Uh, ok..." Kirt said at once becoming extremely nervous.

"Stay back Stump, I'm warning you!" said the thief rather unconfidently.

"Oh you're warning me? How cute. So what's up, eh? They only send one of you goons this time?"

"Team Mercury is greater than you know!" shouted the thief with shaking legs. Stump gave a roar like a lion and leapt, tackling the thief on the splintery dock. At once the thief relinquished his stolen prize. Three strange stones slid across the dock as they fell from his hand and plunged into the dark water. Kirt, without much thought, jumped in cannonball style after them. The water was cold and murky and surrounded Kirt's head like an envelope. He began descending till his hands felt muddy ground. He outstretched both arms and sifted through handful after handful of gross mud.

_ Where are they?! _Kirt thought to himself as more bubbles escaped his mouth. He couldn't see anything and he jumped as multiple magikarp slithered past his calves. Just as he started feeling his chest sting from holding his breath, his fingers skimmed three stones submerged in the filthy bottom of the pond. He snatched them and kicked hard towards the blurry glare of the sun up ahead. He came up gasping and drenched with dirty pond water. His light brown hair was now slicked and black, and his eyes clamped shut with water.

"There you go buddy," Lewis reassured pulling Kirt out of the rippling pond and helping him sit up on the dock. Kirt groaned and spat up some water as Stump approached him.

"Come on, up you go." Stump said lifting Kirt to his feet. He smacked Kirt on the back rather roughly and then shook his hand before Kirt could figure out what was going on.

"I sent that moron running," said Stump looking back in the direction of the thief who was sprinting off into the park. "What's your name boy?" Stump said staring closely at Kirt. Kirt's first reaction was to laugh, because of the gargantuan mustache glued to Stump's face, but he fought against the urge.

"That's Kirt, and I'm Lewis." answered Lewis from the sidelines.

"Well thanks...Lewis," Stump said hesitantly as he looked Lewis up and down, still holding Kirt by the shoulders. "Anyways, I have to thank you Kirt. I get a lot of ruddy people always on my tail. May I have the stones back?" Stump asked politely. Kirt's eyes were amazed as he saw the stones he had been holding. He counted three as they passed into Stump's hands, one that was smooth, blue and seemed as though bubbles were trapped inside, one that was strikingly golden with a shimmering bolt pattern on the front of it, and the last one was red and glowed like the inside of a hearth.

"What kind of stones are those?!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Special stones," Stump replied simply as he pocketed them. Stump stopped fidgeting with his pockets and studied Kirt's face, then looked at Lewis, and then back at Kirt. "How old are you boys?"

"16—"

"16 and a half," Lewis said proudly.

Stump rolled his eyes at Lewis before saying, "I guess you boys expect a starter from me the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes sir," both boys said in unison.

"Well you don't have to sound like robots. You're allowed to be excited!" He stated with a booming voice as he began strolling away from them.

"I expect you boys to be on time, and thank you Kirt. That was very brave what you did today." Stump walked out of earshot and into the bright day leaving the boys standing there in silence.

"Well that was weird," Lewis voiced, breaking the stillness. "I mean, he acts like I didn't do anything."

"Don't sweat it buddy," Kirt said "Not everybody can be a hero."

"Shut up," Lewis retorted as the boys ran off, both much more excited for the beginning of their journey.

* * *

The next day went by quick, and as much as they tried to be patient, the two always found themselves talking about what had happened the day before. They would always go back through the story and Lewis would fill in Kirt on the details of the brawl between Stump and the thief, but often Kirt thought that Lewis was probably blowing the scene out of proportion. Either way, they were both incredibly nervous and excited. They both had trouble sleeping the night of the incident. They wondered what Professor Stump thought of Acreage Town's two future pokémon trainers, what starters they'd recieve, and most of all what the thief's mysterious words meant: "_Team Mercury is greater than you know!_"

Kirt and Uncle Lee sat at the table the night before Kirt's big day. Once again the table was laden with fried magikarp and tartar sauce.

"So..." Uncle Lee started. "You're gonna train pokémon…"

"Yep," Kirt replied.

"I still think you'd make a fine fisherman," Uncle Lee said as he spooned excessive amounts of tartar sauce onto his plate.

"Here we go again…" Kirt muttered.

"No really!" Uncle Lee protested. "I mean the times you've come out there and helped me?! You're better than some of the people I pay for goodness sakes!" Kirt laughed and tried to stop his uncle, but it was too late.

"Remember the time, do you remember that time when there was that winter storm?! I thought my hands were going to freeze to the rigging, but you kept on like a champ!" He dropped his fork and stood, his chair screeching against the tile floor.

"You'll be greater than me, eventually of course, but I'm serious." Uncle Lee began looking up at the ceiling and moving his hands in extreme gestures as he began the story of when he fought the 200 ft long red gyarados. Kirt just laughed and ate, because at this point he knew there was no stopping his uncle. Kirt stayed up late watching television and listening to his uncle's many stories.

"I have to go to bed now Uncle, it's already 1 AM!" Kirt said still laughing at whatever Uncle Lee had been telling him.

"You're right, you're right," Uncle Lee agreed looking stern, but then he grinned and took Kirt in a hug and ruffled his hair. "Lad, there'll be no better pokémon trainer than you, if that's what you decide to be, and I'm always proud of you."

"Goodnight Uncle," Kirt said smiling on his way up the stairs.

* * *

"You ready?" Lewis asked. Kirt nodded. They were standing in front of Professor Stump's lab early in the morning. The lab was a small white building standing between two tall stores, giving it an unintimidating look. The inside was vastly different however. There was a formal waiting room with paintings of pokémon hanging here and there and potted plants in the corners and coffee tables with innumerable magazines stacked on them. As Lewis and Kirt stood idly in the empty room, someone they recognized came from around the corner at the end of the hall. Acreage Town was tiny enough in size that you knew every kid, and so Lewis and Kirt had seldom many others close in age, but the person who had stopped in front of them now had never gotten along with them so well.

"Hey Kirt. Hey Lucas." Mike said with a sneer on his face.

"Mike, cut it out. I know you know my name," Lewis said sighing.

"So why are you two here?"

"Dude, we're here to get our starters just like you," Lewis replied.

"What's wrong with you Kirt? Too good to say anything to me?" Mike asked.

"What'd we ever do to you Mike?" Kirt questioned, his head growing warm in frustration.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Just stay out of my way," Mike said before slamming the front door behind him on his way out.

"I just don't get it," Kirt said aloud.

"Kirt? Lewis?" a voice called from the hallway grabbing their attention.

"Yeah that's us!" Kirt called back trying to see who was calling their name.

A short girl with dark skin and lengthy braided hair came out to greet them. They instantly were surprised by her tone of voice, expecting her to be older. However, she appeared to be around their age.

"Follow me please. Professor Stump will see you now." She said. They followed her stark white doctor's coat along roomy hallways and past wooden doors until finally they reached the main facility. There were a couple of scientists here and there doing scientific looking things. There were desks with papers scattered around, and strange gizmos here and there. The high ceiling and hanging lights made everything seem eerie. As they continued to follow the girl they caught sight of Stump. He was viewing many pokémon eggs in incubators along glass shelves, seeming not to notice that the three of them had just reached a stop behind him.

"Professor, the new trainers are here," said the girl clutching her clipboard.

"Thank you Asia. Boys this is my assistant Asia, she recently moved here with her family to help me in my research, but I thought you should meet her."

"I'm Lewis," Lewis said stupidly.

"I know Lewis, but it's good to meet you in person." Asia replied. "And you must be Kirt?"

"Yep, that's me." Kirt said scratching his head. There was a brief silence before Stump turned around.

"Boys," he began as he addressed them, "You know I'm kind of a straight forward guy, so I'm about to be straightforward…"

He pulled out two red rectangular devices and laid them on the metal table in front of them. "These are your pokedéxes, but what are those compared to your actual pokémon, huh?" Lewis punched Kirt in the arm out of excitement and Kirt ignored it trying to pay as close attention as possible.

"Now you boys will do the normal, normal stuff, oh sure. Go to the gyms, battle, make it to the championship, but that's not all." Stump said waving a finger at them.

"No, no, no, there aren't too many choices in this town, but I like you boys the best, regardless of that fact. So what I propose is that you help me with some of my research."

"Will I have to wear a lab coat?" Lewis asked immeadiately.

"No…" There was an awkward silence before the professor continued. "I study pokémon evolution boys, and I need some help with research, so the first thing you two are going to do is each pick one of the stones you helped me rescue and then use it on your starters, which I'll go ahead and let you know, are eevees." Stump paused letting all the information sink in. "The second part is a little different," he continued.

"Different how?" Kirt asked, intrigued.

"Remember that thief from the other day?"

"Of course." Kirt answered.

"Well he works for some people who call themselves Team Mercury." Those words did not have the effect Stump expected. The two boys simply stared at him, dumbstruck. He sighed. "Team Mercury is a gang, but not like any street gang, no, they're organized crime. You don't get them as much down here because it's such a small place." Stump explained.

"So what does this have to do with us and our journey?" Lewis asked.

"I have some friends that are always against bad guys, like these Team Mercury punks. Now these friends need good eyes and hears. Your job is easy. I trust you and so all you have to do is go on your journey and be those eyes and ears. The reason I trust you, cause I know that your wondering that in your little brains, is because of what you did two days ago at the park, and on top of that it's an easy job. Basically go on your journey and every now and then I'll check up on you guys and you guys tell me what Team Mercury activity has been going down. All you have to do is stay alert. I expect you to meet me at dinner tonight for details, and don't try to argue cause I won't take no for an answer."

There was a long uninterrupted silence.

"Alrighty, let's get you your pokémon!" Stump said cheerfully. The boys expected him to grab an egg from behind him, but instead he slid open a drawer in the desk and took out two poké balls from it. He handed one each to Lewis and Kirt and asked them to step back before releasing their pokémon.

_This is it. Now I finally become a real life trainer. _Kirt thought. He took some deep breaths, then gently pushed the button on the middle of the red and white poké ball. There was a flash of light as he and Lewis both pushed the buttons, and they were wonder struck. There standing in front of Kirt was a fluffy, brown eevee. Lewis' ran up to him and she rubbed against his leg, however Kirt's eevee was more timid.

"Come on, don't be shy," Kirt coaxed as he knelt down. "It's ok buddy." Meanwhile, to his side, Lewis was yelling, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Stump nodded in agreement with a broad smile. In a few moments, both Lewis' and Kirt's eevees were on the table and Stump was holding out his hands filled with the three stones.

"Now choose one, both of you," Stump said.

"This is a hard decision." Lewis said while biting his nails.

"You go first. You got this," Kirt encouraged his friend. Lewis closed his eyes and grabbed at random, picking the sleek, golden one. Kirt considered the two left for some time, but he already knew which one he was going to pick. His hand reached out and felt the blue one before he grabbed it. It felt like chilly, rushing water.

"Alright, on the count of three put the stones softly against your eevee's forehead." Stump commanded.

"1, 2, and 3," Stump said calmly as both Lewis and Kirt lowered their arms and let the stones make contact with their eevees. Little did they know that from that moment onward, everything was going to change.

* * *

So what'd you think guys? I promise that the action will pick up with the next few chapters.

Thanks for taking the time to read it. Slimcrackers, out!


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is guys, chapter 2! I hope that the story is starting to pickup somewhat. This is my first fanfic and I plan to see it all the way through. Please rate and review. Any feedback would be SUPER helpful. Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Kirt leaned across the granite counter top and grabbed the gallon of milk sitting there. He turned and poured milk into the two waiting cereal bowls beside him. He slid open a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out one spoon before walking barefoot to the round glass table that was situated in front of the large window that overlooked the gentle tide of the ocean. He crouched down and put down the bowl he was carrying. It clinked against the white tile floor. Vaporeon trotted up and began to devour his breakfast, stopping every now and then to glance up at Kirt. They had only known each other for a day, but Kirt was already starting to like his Vaporeon. He munched on cereal and smiled, staring out at the vast blue in front of him. Kirt's thoughts rested on tonight. He and Lewis had a meeting with Professor Stump about their travel plans. Needless to say, Kirt simply wanted to go ahead and get on the road and to begin his journey to become the pokémon champion.

"You ready buddy?" Kirt asked as he put up his bowl and rolled his hand over Vaporeon's head. Vaporeon's fur was so smooth and short, it was difficult to tell that it even existed, but the feeling under Kirt's fingers was cool. It wasn't cold, or uncomfortable, yet it wasn't anything like a warm body. Uncle Lee had been amazed when Kirt has shown him Vaporeon. He had always preferred water pokémon being a fisherman and all, and Kirt wondered if this had influenced his decision of which stone he picked. Kirt knew that Vaporeon was the pokémon that Uncle Lee never had, but always wanted, and it was evident in the way he excitedly talked about Vaporeon. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kirt, you here?" Lewis called already letting himself in through the front of the house.

"Yeah, just come on in."

"Man I'm starving! Thanks!" Lewis exclaimed, seeing the two leftover bowls on the counter top. He snatched up a spoon, already knowing where they were kept and dug into Vaporeon's bowl. Kirt laughed and just figured that he'd rather not let Lewis know what he was eating. Lewis, not taking notice of Kirt's snickering, looked over in his direction.

"So you wanna head to the park today?" Lewis asked with crunches between each word.

"What else are we gonna do till tonight?"

"Glad you agree," Lewis said, and just as he took another bite, Jolteon, who had be outside, came up through the open door and darted over to Kirt.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Kirt asked scratching Jolteon's ears as she jumped up at him.

"Dude, I think she's like nocturnal or something," Lewis said pointing his spoon in the direction of Jolteon, who was now prancing around the kitchen, playing with Vaporeon.

"Anyways, long story short, I didn't get any sleep. So, you ready to go? We're burning daylight."

"Sure thing," Kirt said, realizing just how eager Lewis was. "Let me just grab my socks and shoes." And with that Kirt, hopped up and charged up the stairs into his bedroom. The stark white carpet felt nice, and he could see just under his fluffy bowl-shaped chair the shoes he was looking for. He slipped them on and came fast back to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, Lewis tossed him something.

"Here," he said. Kirt caught the tattered navy book bag and stood confused.

"I carry Jolteon in mine while I ride my bike," Lewis said, turning to show Kirt his yellow bag on his back.

"She hates being in a pokeball." Lewis further explained.

"Good idea," Kirt said with a grin. The two exited onto the green lawn and walked to their bikes, their pokémon following close behind. As Kirt reached his bike, he knelt down and laid the book bag in position for Vaporeon to crawl in. Kirt coaxed and Vaporeon protested in strange sounding meows, but eventually became situated comfortably in the bag. Their bike ride through the town was just as it had been the previous day, except this time they had new companions. The air was warm and the sun brightly shone down on them as Jolteon stuck her head out into the wind. The boys took a sharp turn onto the same sidewalk that wrapped around the park, and then they proceeded onto the rough grass towards their tree house. They rested their bikes and sat down in the grass watching the pond. Vaporeon leapt out of his bag and went to the water. He seemed to melt away as he submerged into the tiny waves. Kirt smiled and thought about how amazing everything was.

"Jolteon, what are you doing?" Lewis said as he studied Jolteon, who was sniffing one of the many bushes that reside in the foliage behind them. Jolteon jumped back in an instant, but paid neither of them any attention. Jolteon backed away from the bush and her hair rose up like spikes.

"Woah, I haven't seen her do that before," Lewis said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kirt asked while stepping back slowly like Jolteon.

"I think I see-" Lewis began, but just as he was about to finish his thought, a purple blur dove from out of the bushes and tackled Jolteon. Lewis jumped up and tried to pull off Jolteon's attacker but was almost bit in the process. The rattata that had launched the surprise attack had now granted Jolteon some room, and was moving around her in circles.

"Darn rattatas, there are too many in this park!" Lewis screamed in frustration. "Alright Jolteon, lets teach this dirty rat a lesson!" Lewis shouted.

"Lewis, do you know what you're doing?" Kirt asked with Vaporeon, who had come to investigate, standing at his side.

"Yeah, leave this to us," Lewis said. "Jolteon, tackle that rattata!" Lewis shouted. Jolteon left the ground like lightning, but rattata was also fast. There was a pause after Jolteon's missed tackle.

"Jolteon, try it again! I know you're faster than that pokémon!" Lewis encouraged. Jolteon this time seemed to take flight and shortly the two fighters became entangled in a mess of scratches and bites. When the dust cleared, both Jolteon and the rattata looked worse, wearing cuts and bruises.

"Its time to get serious, Jolteon. Next time, don't attack, wait for it to come to you, then at the right moment, dodge and use some of your ultra electric moves!" Lewis spewed out all the while making ridiculous arm motions to track his requests. Kirt could feel the air become tense as the two pokémon once again circled each other in the open grass, waiting for the other to snap first. Finally, the rattata came charging at Jolteon with its mouth open to reveal its dangerous teeth. Jolteon, with superior speed, cut around the rattata's attack and landed behind it. Once she caught her footing, she aimed and released a bolt of lightning energy from her spiky fur that zapped her opponent. The rattata stunned, sat still. Then, whimpering, it ran back into the undergrowth with its charred tail between its legs.

"That was awesome!" Kirt said, slapping Lewis on the back.

"Yeah we sent him packing, right Jolteon?" Lewis said. Jolteon made a sound of agreement and began licking a wound on her leg. The two boys spent that day dreaming about what future pokémon battles would be like, but evening came eventually. Lewis and Kirt parted ways, knowing that in only a little time, they would see each other again, this time at a fancy restaurant, discussing who knows what with a crazy professor.

* * *

Kirt let his bike rest on the side of one of the concrete walls that surrounded the stout restaurant building. He pulled out a pokéball and pushed the button, releasing Vaporeon onto the pavement beside him. He didn't bring his book bag, knowing it would not be qualified as being well-dressed, as he assumed he would have to be for this place. He felt awkward and unsure in his only pair of slacks and a button shirt, but nevertheless, he approached the glass double doors and tugged on the shiny silver handles. Once inside, he was bombarded by smells of everything he could imagine, and there were dim hanging lights everywhere that immediately started to make his head hurt from looking at them. He progressed further into the place, walking past parties of people here and there, holding glasses in their hands. He passed rushing guests, going back to the buffet line for more food, and waiters that carried trays and handed him judging looks. He finally spotted Lewis's dark copper hair and, feeling relieved, found his way to where they were seated. Upon seeing Kirt, Stump stopped whatever story he had previously been telling and then stood promptly to engage Kirt in a firm handshake.

"Well my boy you made it after all," Stump said. Kirt said hello to Asia who he just noticed was sitting across from Lewis and then he took his seat next to his friend. Stump sat down as well and wasted no time. He pulled out a large torn map and placed it on the table top and began pointing out various landmarks that the boys would be visiting on their journey and the correct routes to take and what each and every city was like. Kirt could tell that Stump was excited. Lewis on the other hand paid no attention at all, and looked as if he was waiting for an opportunity to make a break for the buffet line. Asia made comments every now and then, making it seem as though she and Stump had rehearsed this all very well. After a few minutes, Stump looked down at his watch.

"Great charizard fangs! I'm forgetting that we came here to eat as well, go on boys, up you go! Help yourselves, I've covered it all." Stump said.

"Thank you sir," Kirt said

"Great charizard fangs?" Lewis whispered to Kirt. "What's wrong with this guy?" Kirt just smiled and watched as Lewis and Stump got a head start on their dinner. Vaporeon and Jolteon had remained quiet this whole time, resting under the table at their feet.

"What do you guys want to eat huh?" Kirt asked peering down at them. Vaporeon made a noise as if responding, but of course Kirt had no idea what he meant, and Jolteon just yawned loudly and laid her head down to sleep.

"You seem really good with pokémon." Kirt jumped in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to introduce myself a little more formally," Asia said standing just nearby.

"Oh yeah, it's good to meet you. Asia right?" Kirt asked.

"Yeah, and hey don't mind the professor, he just enjoys his job a lot, so he tends to ramble on with his maps and such," Asia told him.

"Oh it's all good. Hey you're not from here right? That's what Professor Stump said."

"Yeah, I'm all the way from Sinnoh. I miss it, but I love my work here with the professor, so it's okay," Asia said, seeming a little saddened. She quickly cheered up though as she addressed Kirt again. "Anyways, I'm glad to get to work with some new people. You guys really can help us change what the world knows about pokémon through your travels."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I envy your job a little bit, but the professor said that we'll accompany you to Clearflow town, just through the forest to the East, so I'll get to experience some traveling."

"That's great! What time do we leave tomorrow?" Kirt asked.

"Bright and early at 7:00 am!" Asia exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"Whoa, well, that's ok I guess, didn't need to sleep in anyways," Kirt said with a smile. "Hey I was wondering, do you have any pokémon?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Kirt watched as she pulled out a pokéball and began to release her pokémon. Kirt didn't know if the waiter passing by liked that by the way he looked at them, but Asia just gave him the death stare and kept on doing what she was doing.

"This is Squirtle," Asia said picking up her pokémon like a baby. Squirtle squirmed but began laughing as Asia tickled him.

"You seem pretty good with pokémon yourself; probably know a lot more than I do." Kirt said.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Asia said putting Squirtle down. "In time, young one." she said, bowing. They laughed for a little and noticed Squirtle making new friends with Jolteon and Vaporeon.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go eat now, nice meeting you Kirt." Asia said.

"Nice meeting you too," Kirt said before walking off to the buffet line. Kirt flocked to the line that was seafood galore, and as he got to the back, he saw that Stump was in front of him.

"It's Kirt, my boy!" Stump said loudly.

"Hey Professor," Kirt said. Stump seemed to already have gone through the other buffet lines and was just stacking more and more onto his plate. Kirt had no idea how he thought Stump would make it past this next line without his plate overflowing like a geyser. As they waited, Stump turned to face Kirt.

"Kirt, I know that this whole trip is a lot to take in, and that you must be excited, but know that I'm counting on you two. These Team Mercury thugs need to go down, so in any event you meet them, act smartly. We haven't even left and yet, I feel so happy, maybe even proud, to be able to help the world you know?" Stump said and Kirt nodded, seeing conviction and emotion on Stump's face.

"Here, take this." Stump said, handing Kirt a business card.

"What is B.R.I.G.H.T?" Kirt asked confused after reading the card.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you, it's the name of the company I work for. You see B.R.I.G.H.T. does their best to protect people and pokémon everywhere, and now that you're working with me, I guess that makes you a member too." Stump explained.

"That number, right there," Stump said pointing at the tiny print with a big finger. "If you ever need anything, my boy, call that." Stump said smiling and putting a hand roughly on Kirt's shoulders. He then handed Kirt a plate. "Now, we have time to eat and get to know each other, what are you gonna get out of that line?" Stump asked.

"I guess, a little bit of everything." Kirt replied. Stump roared with laughter.

"A fine choice my boy!"

* * *

Kirt was staring at his alarm clock. It was 6:18. He had planned to get up at 6:20, but he had been awake long before then and instead of getting a head start on the day, decided to lay and think. Outside, dark was still lingering, and the earth had yet to wake. Kirt stared out his windows and everything felt like a dream. Vaporeon was snoring softly to Kirt's left and as Kirt looked back at his clock, it now read 6:19. To keep from suffering the irritating alarm, Kirt hit the button and got up. Kirt made quick work of getting ready, going through his normal routine. He woke Vaporeon and snatched up the navy backpack Lewis had lent him. It wasn't too big, but Kirt didn't need too much for his trip, so it was all he took, packed with essentials. Kirt quietly made his way downstairs and noticed immediately that Uncle Lee was up, and had seemed to be for some time now. He was flipping eggs in a pan as Kirt entered the kitchen.

"Top of the morning to ya!" He roared cheerfully in his rough voice. Kirt made his way to the chair he always sat in and watched the weather forecast for the day, viewing all the different colored blurs over the maps. Uncle Lee walked up, handed Kirt a plate and then took a seat himself. They sat in silence as the minutes wound down till Kirt's departure. Uncle Lee was out fishing again today, so in order to make it to the bus stop at the edge of town that the Professor had instructed them to meet up at last night over dinner, Kirt would have to leave soon. Kirt didn't touch his breakfast much and Uncle on the opposite was done with his before 3 minutes passed.

"What's wrong Kirt?" Uncle Lee asked, peering over at Kirt from across the room.

"Nothing, it's just early that's all."

"You could just tell me that I'm an awful cook, I swear that I won't be offended." Uncle Lee said smiling.

"No, no, it's not that," Kirt said.

"What is it?" Uncle Lee said patiently.

"It's just that, I'm going to leave, and be gone. Probably for a really long time." Kirt said. "Doesn't that bother you? Cause I'm starting to second guess myself going."

"You know it bothers me more than the world, but you have to see this through. I know you're gonna help the world." Uncle Lee said. "And you!" Uncle Lee said, pointing at Vaporeon, who was happily munching on Kirt's uneaten meal. "You better keep him safe!" Uncle Lee laughed.

"Thanks Uncle," Kirt said looking up at the grinning man sitting across from him.

"Now," Uncle Lee said rising to his feet. "Come give this old man a strong handshake, and a hug too!" They stood still hugging for a moment and the Uncle Lee led Kirt and Vaporeon to the door, putting both of their dishes up on the way. He opened the door and they both went out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey I got you something too," Uncle Lee said handing Kirt a small orange box. Kirt held it in his hand and looked at it, being still.

"Gum?" Kirt asked.

"Yeah, of course, to keep you calm." Uncle Lee said as if it was obvious, and that this was the most practical and honorable gift that one could receive.

"To keep calm?" Kirt scrutinized.

"Yep. Hey I think you'll understand what I mean one of these days, maybe when you're old and grey like me!" Uncle Lee laughed.

"Thanks," Kirt said smiling. He wanted to cry, and almost did. He wouldn't see his uncle for so long. When they were done here, Uncle Lee would go walking down one way on the sidewalk and Kirt would go the opposite way.

"Goodbye you two," Uncle Lee said beaming, but with a slight melancholy look.

"Love you Uncle Lee," Kirt said hugging his only family one more time.

"Love you too lad," Uncle Lee said. "Now, get walking, or you'll miss your adventure!" He said winking. Uncle Lee walked away towards the harbor and put on his cap, whistling all the while.

"Come on Vaporeon, time to go," Kirt said aloud, and he slowly unwrapped one piece of gum from the orange container and began to chew on it. He felt a little more at ease, and thought to himself. _Uncle Lee probably knows what he's talking about. _

Kirt walked steadily on the sidewalk, down a slow sloping hill and after some time, arrived to the public bus stop. The bus went around the town and even stopped this early in the morning to pick up hikers and take them to the trail not too far along the road. He could see that they had made it just in time, and that the rest of their friends were on board. Professor Stump furiously waved for them to get on, to which Kirt and Vaporeon obeyed. Kirt took a deep breath and began up the steps of the bus, into his great journey.

* * *

So the journey has finally begun! What's in store for Kirt and Lewis? I don't know, you'll just have to stay tuned for chapter 3! Until next time, Slimcrackers out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it has been a while since I've uploaded guys. Things have been crazy lately! But I'm back and we're going to get this story rolling so let me know what you think about chapter 3!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Green fields passed in blurs as the bus rolled along the cracked road. Kirt watched the evidence of the wind, as long grass blades bent at its will. They had left Acreage Town far behind them and now they were surrounded by countryside as they approached their next stop. The sun was now a good ways into the sky, signaling that it was morning still, but soon to be noon in the next couple of hours. The trip had so far not felt long at all to Kirt, but Lewis was impatient, and eventually had dozed off, his faced smearing against the glass windows of the bus. Vaporeon slept in a tight circle on Kirt's lap and snored loudly, interrupting any thoughts sifting through Kirt's brain. Asia listened to music on tiny ear buds and Professor Stump spent his time sitting in front of Kirt, writing in a small journal. Kirt had been dying to ask what Stump was writing, because he looked so intrigued, however Kirt assumed that it must be personal, so decided against it. Soon, the bus came to a stop, its wheels screeching in protest. Lewis woke up rather abruptly and almost fell out of his chair, frightening Jolteon, who had also been asleep.

The bus driver turned around in his large chair and said "We're here Professor," Kirt, Lewis, Asia, and Stump made an exodus towards the bus door, their pokémon following at their heels.

"Thanks Marty," Stump said laying some cash on the dashboard as he headed out onto the ground.

"Anytime Professor," Marty said smiling a somewhat toothless grin. The group stood in the dirt and watched as the bus made a u-turn and peeled up the road. Kirt grabbed his navy book bag and slung it over his shoulders before surveying the area.

"That's where we're headed," Stump said pointing at a narrow dirt trail leading past the tree line of a forest in front of them. "This trail will lead us Brookdale, which is the next town on the map."

"Is there a gym leader there?" Lewis asked excitedly.

"As a matter of a fact there is," Asia said. "But we probably won't make it there before tomorrow, so we'll have to camp out."

"Oh," Lewis said, instantly becoming disappointed.

"Cheer up boy!" Stump shouted, grabbing the straps to his backpack. "There's plenty of fun to be had today!" With that encouragement (which Lewis found completely lacking) Stump lead the way around the fields close to them and they began their trek into the forest. Kirt and Lewis quickly became exhausted with the loads they carried on their back, and they longed to take a rest, but Stump would only make short stops to distribute trail mix, which he said should only make them walk faster. After a while, Lewis fell to the rear of the line, and began walking next to Kirt.

"It's weird. I haven't seen any pokémon yet," Lewis said.

"We're probably just making too much noise, it probably scares them off." Kirt suggested.

"Maybe if I go stand in that tall grass over there, then they'll all flock to me," Lewis said.

"Why would that make pokémon come to you?" Kirt asked giving a quizzical look.

"You never know dude," Lewis said vaguely. They walked in silence for a little while more before Stump and Asia stopped ahead and told the boys that they could rest because they had to discuss something up there.

"Finally!" Lewis exclaimed, dropping like a rock onto the dirt path. Kirt slowly made his way onto the ground next to Lewis and lay on his back like a turtle, trying to see the sky through the canopy of foliage.

"Check this out," Lewis said averting Kirt's attention. "My parents got it for me before I left." Lewis explained. In his hand he held a shiny, sleek, blue pokéball, with red accents.

"What he heck is that?" Kirt asked.

"You've never seen a great ball before?" Lewis asked, shocked.

"What makes it so great?" Kirt asked

"See, it's much harder for a pokémon to break out of a great ball when you're trying to catch it. It's tougher to catch a pokémon with just a regular pokéball," Lewis explained.

"Dude, you only have one, what if it doesn't work?" Kirt pointed out. At first Lewis looked confused, as if he hadn't thought about that, but then he clutched the great ball tightly and beamed.

"I'm gonna make it count. I just know that whatever pokémon I catch, it's gonna be awesome, and we're gonna be bros." Lewis said proudly, and Jolteon mewed in agreement from his side. As they were talking, Stump and Asia came up to them carrying a lot of supplies they had pulled from their bag.

"Alrighty boys, it's close to evening, and there's a campsite close up ahead, so let's get all this tent junk and figure out how to set it up because I threw away the instructions," Stump said looking down at the two. There was a rustle in the leaves and a small pokémon scurried out onto a path that forked from the main one that the group was on.

"Professor, you have to let me catch that pokémon!" Lewis shouted jumping up off the ground with a burst of new found energy.

"Alrighty boy!" Stump shouted, sounding just as excited as Lewis. "Set up the camp, would you?" Stump shouted as he tore down the path with Lewis smiling like a child.

"Got it, sir..." Kirt said sighing and laying his head onto the dirt.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kirt and Asia had found their way into a clearing that Kirt guessed was the campsite that Stump had referred to. There was a large round area of dirt with trees overshadowing it and a narrow stream that lay to the left side of the clearing. Kirt stepped forward into the clearing carrying all of the materials for their tent, but quickly dropped them when he heard commotion in the forest behind him. He and Asia spun around searching for the noise, when suddenly it revealed itself. Mike came from the dense woods slapping the air around him that was filled with mosquitoes. He was dressed like an overzealous camper, with a giant rucksack on his back. Dangling from it were various camping and hiking objects. Before Kirt could ask Mike what he was doing, Mike interjected.

"This campsite's mine!"

"I was here first." Kirt said, instantly becoming defensive.

"Guys, there's room for all of us," Asia said trying to prevent a confrontation.

"Hey buddy, I saw it first, the stupid trees were just stopping me from getting here," Mike said

"Isn't there any other campsites?" Kirt asked with a tired sigh. He really didn't feel like putting up with Mike's shenanigans at the moment.

"Of course there are, but this is the nicest." Mike said.

"Really Mike?" Kirt said angrily.

"Hey the best trainer coming out of Acreage Town needs the best stuff, that's just logic." Mike smirked.

"Why is this guy such a jerk?" Asia whispered to Kirt.

"Believe me, I wish I knew," Kirt said through gritted teeth.

"So I guess you need to go now," Mike said nodding in the direction of the dirt path.

"We were here first Mike; can't you just go to another campsite?" Kirt asked. "It's only fair."

"Well I guess if you're not going to leave, then I'll just have to kick you out myself." Mike said still smiling, pulling out a pokéball from somewhere inside the giant rucksack on his back.

"This is just stupid Mike," Kirt said, but he was secretly itching for a battle on the inside.

"Well, we'll see," Mike said, and with that he swept his curly hair out of his eyes and launched his pokéball into the air. Kirt stepped back, as did Asia, and Vaporeon walked into the center of the dirt circle, a determined look on his face. There was a flash of light, and Mike's starter pokémon was now out and facing Vaporeon.

"Bulbasaur was the obvious choice," Mike said. "He's going to crush your little water pokémon."

"Alright, come on, quit the talk," Kirt said, taking a ready stance, as Mike just grinned and leaned back against a tree.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Mike shouted. Bulbasaur used his sturdy back legs and launched himself like a rocket. He collided hard with Vaporeon and next thing Kirt knew, Vaporeon was out of breath and laying at his feet.

"Is this really going to be that easy?" Mike laughed.

"Come on Vaporeon, knocked down, but not knocked out, right?" Kirt looked at it with concern. Vaporeon nodded and got to his feet. Kirt smiled. "Vaporeon use water gun!" A blast of cold water came barreling straight towards Bulbasaur and with deadly accuracy, hit him right in the face. Bulbasaur fell back, looking angrier after Vaporeon's attack.

"Kirt! You can't use water! Vaporeon will have to get close to Bulbasaur if you want to win!" Asia said from the sidelines.

"Hey no helping him!" Mike yelled in protest.

"You're right, you're right," Kirt said, ignoring Mike's protest. He grimaced at his lack of pokémon knowledge. _Gotta be smarter than that Kirt_.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Mike said. Two green vines came from Bulbasaur's seed pod that was planted on his back. The vines snaked around in the air and then came down fast at Vaporeon. Vaporeon jumped around the first one, but the second came from the other side and slammed into Vaporeon's side, knocking him across the clearing.

* * *

Lewis had found his new pokémon, and he wasn't going to let him escape. He was sneaking through patches of tough grass with Jolteon at his side, and Stump trailing behind.

"Alrighty boy, we've tracked it, now here's your chance," Stump said to Lewis, urging him towards the giant tree that loomed above their prey. The little brown pidgey was pecking at the ground, unsuspecting of anything as Lewis and Jolteon crept along the ground.

"Ok Jolteon, here we go," Lewis said after taking a deep breath. "Use tackle Jolteon!" Jolteon began gaining speed and leapt into the air to take down the pidgey, but the pidgey took off upwards and Jolteon barely missed her attack. They watched as the pidgey flew skywards.

"Aw man," Lewis said, but just at that moment, the pidgey came back downwards and dive bombed Jolteon. Jolteon ducked just in time and dodged the pidgey's sharp talons.

"He's coming back again!" Stump said pointing in the sky. Lewis squinted and searched for the little bird pokémon.

"Jolteon get ready to dodge him again!" Lewis yelled. The pidgey came out of nowhere and then swooped down upon Jolteon. Jolteon ducked once again and hissed as pidgey's talons came close to her face.

"Jolteon, when he comes back, use your electric!" Lewis said. Jolteon focused her eyes upon the incoming pidgey and prepared for the next attack. As the pidgey began closing in, Jolteon sent bolts of lightning out, ripping through the wind like arrows. The pidgey dodged the first two with ease, but the last one struck his right wing. The pidgey, dazed but still determined, charged Jolteon. Jolteon reacted quickly as the pidgey dive-bombed. She lifted up into a show of acrobatics, performing tight rolls and flips in midair, avoiding the pidgey's attack. As Jolteon came down, she saw that she now had the perfect chance: She was in midair above the distracted pidgey who had just missed his attack. Jolteon landed her claws in the pidgey and drug him to the ground before letting go.

"Nice work Jolteon!" Lewis said, ecstatic.

"Now boy, use your pokéball!" Stump said, getting Lewis's attention back.

"Right, please work," Lewis said softly as he released the blue sphere from his hand. The pidgey had gotten up onto its feet, but was still struggling to figure out what had happened. Lewis's throw was a baseball pitch. The great ball soared, and it eventually landed right in front of the pidgey. The ball open and there was the sound of wind rushing. The ball with the pidgey in it lay on the fallen leaves of the forest. The three ran up to it and watched nervously. The ball twitched once, then twice, and then paused. Lewis held his breath and knelt down right in front of it, shaking from excitement and anxiety. The ball twitched one last time and then made the indicating sound that a pokémon had been caught.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" Lewis shouted like a madman and grabbed the ball off of the ground.

"Great job boy," Stump said smiling, "But stop jumping around like that!" he said, laughing at Lewis who was hopping like a gazelle with Jolteon running around his legs.

* * *

Kirt ran over to Vaporeon to make sure that he wasn't hurt, but by the time he made it to Vaporeon's side, Vaporeon had already risen to his feet, with a defiant look on his face.

"You ok buddy?" Kirt asked. Vaporeon gave him a look as if to say, _shut up and let's do this_.

"Oh how precious," Mike said, still smiling creepily. However, Kirt paid him no notice as he worked out a strategy in his head.

"Alright Vaporeon, you'll have to dodge his grass attacks, and maybe water doesn't work well against him, but we sure can distract him." Kirt looked and his eye became wide as he saw the stream right behind Mike and Bulbasaur. "You see what I see?" Kirt said cracking a slight grin. Vaporeon gave a small nod and then began circling around the dirt clearing.

"Alright Bulbasaur, finish him off!" Mike pointed overdramatically at Vaporeon. Bulbasaur once again pulled out his vines and approached the middle of the arena. He gave a left whip, then a right, then another left. He was keeping it up, but Vaporeon was patiently waiting for each opportunity, and he would avoid each vine with little effort. Mike began to look surprised as Vaporeon made his way closer and closer to Bulbasaur. Eventually there was a ceasefire and both pokémon stood within a few feet of each other.

"You know what to do Vaporeon!" Kirt said. Vaporeon performed a quick, simple series of movements and it was as if part of the river came to life. A wave of gushing stream water swept in between the pokémon like a wall and Vaporeon sent it straight to Bulbasaur. The wall exploded and water came collapsing all over Bulbasaur drenching him, and even getting on Mike too. The water didn't really hurt Bulbasaur, but it had its desired effect. Bulbasaur was extremely disoriented and laid in the puddle of water, not hearing Mike's orders.

"You got this Vaporeon," Kirt said. Vaporeon preformed a take down in one swift motion. He hit Bulbasaur like a raging bull and within those seconds, they had won. Mike didn't have anything to say as he looked over his fainted Bulbasaur, in fact he looked as though he might faint too. Mike picked up Bulbasaur gently and rushed out of the clearing without a word.

"Yes!" Kirt said catching Vaporeon as he jumped into his arms. Kirt held Vaporeon and looked down at him. "You did awesome man."

"That was amazing Kirt," Asia said. "And you had a type disadvantage and everything, and the whole thing with the stream—that was amazing!"

"Well it was Vaporeon, not me," Kirt said. "Anyways, we should probably get this tent up."

Soon, the others came into the clearing, and the group collectively got everything set up for camp. They sat around the campfire and talked about the events of the day. Stump spoke proudly about Lewis' capture and Asia relayed the story of Kirt's battle. Lewis sneered at the part about Mike, but the group sat and laughed together as night grew darker. Their pokémon became exhausted from playing around the camp, and eventually, they all knew it was time to turn in for the night. The group climbed into their tents, Stump, Lewis, and Kirt all crammed into one and Asia with her own. They didn't have trouble falling asleep, even with Stump's monstrous snores, but as Kirt fell into a deep slumber, he also fell deep into the recesses of his mind.

Kirt was treading water. It was dark everywhere and he felt exposed and in the open. He called out for someone's name, but he couldn't hear his own voice. In an instant a ship's deck began rising from the water, and Kirt was standing on the main deck of an enormous vessel. People emerged from thin air around him, and were hastily scurrying to and fro. He had no idea what was happening, but there was an aura of panic. He noticed a dot coming closer from the vast ocean. Another ship revealed itself, shrouded in black mist. He turned back around to see his own ship, and saw that it was covered in flames. Men in suits were coming aboard from everywhere, and screams along with the hiss of flames were all that could be heard. Kirt looked frantically around for something to make sense, but his attention was drawn immediately to the flames. There were two figures in the flames, more like silhouettes, but they were standing side by side and looking directly at Kirt. These figures retreated into the raging inferno, and another figure took their place. This next figure was tall and it also stared at Kirt. It was a man, who raised a hand, and then laughed evilly. The man disappeared into the fire, like the last two figures, and one last figure came out afterward. This figure was not a human being, but looked strange, and alien. It stood taller than the rest, almost as tall as the flickering embers themselves. This figure was still and its eyes began to glow a faint purple.

"_Kirt..._" the figure said eerily. As soon as the figure uttered Kirt's name, the entire ship collapsed underneath the ocean, and Kirt became trapped under the inky black waves.

Kirt next found himself in a garden. It was beautiful and it was night. The stars lit up the sky and grass tickled around Kirt's ankles. Kirt noticed that there was someone on there knees in the center of the garden. The person was crying, and then in front of them Kirt noticed two weathered headstones jutting from the earth. The person turned around quickly and Kirt's heart jumped. It was Mike.

"_Kirt..._" the creepy voice called out this time.

Kirt woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. _It's just a dream. _Kirt thought to himself. He looked around. It was early, but he was alone in the tent. He heard the others talking outside the tent. Kirt quickly got up and got dressed, knowing that they were leaving early to make it to Brookdale within a reasonable amount of time. Kirt pulled on a white tee shirt and unzipped the tent, walking outside. He ignored the others as he made his way directly to the stream to wash his face. He stopped and stared at the rippling surface as he bent down at the edge of the river. His grey eyes looked back at him from the surface of the water.

_It's just a dream._

* * *

So things are starting to pick up eh? First battle? First wild pokemon caught? Even though Lewis used a great ball...who uses a great ball on a pidgey? Oh well...they have a lot to learn. Until next time!


End file.
